


Help you Pick Out Your Lingerie

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Peter Parker in Lingerie, Peter is over 21, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, Surprise Sex, Top Peter Parker, fuck buddies, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: As he searched, Peter turned and watched the man as he looked. As Steve was bent over with his head in a cupboard, his t-shirt rode up and Peter’s eyes locked on a tiny bit of lace peeking out from his waistband.Before he could think about anything, Peter said, “I like them too, you know.” He spoke softly, his chin resting on the back of the sofa.Steve jumped and pulled his t-shirt down and turned back around to see Peter looking at him.No matter how hard he tries, Steve's secret just doesn't seem to stay a secret. First Bucky, then Tony, now Peter! Well, at least this time they have something in common.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Help you Pick Out Your Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, not even a week later!! Fuck me this story was desperate to come out of my brain! Here is Part 3 in my 'Lingerie Steve' series :D This can be read on it's own, but I'd love for you to read the other 2 (Stucky and Stony). Things are probably a bit OOC and I have completely disregarded the fact that Steve can't get drunk... It fits my story, so it's happening.
> 
> I wanna say a huge thank you to Harishe and Andthwip, who changed my mind on who would bottom in this... It made it SO MUCH BETTER. Both guys usually bottom, but it came down to who wanted it more... Well yeah, you'll see, won't you!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steve had been out in the field with Sam and Peter, which they had managed to wrap up pretty quickly. After a debrief with Fury, he headed off to get changed. He had heard Sam come into the locker room and leave shortly after, shouting something about having a date to get to, and he knew that Peter had been held back by Fury to have a quick chat.

Steve walked out of one of the cubicles freshly changed. He was hoping to put his suit away and head on home to relax, but he hadn’t been expecting to find Peter in the middle of the locker room without his suit on. Peter had his back to Steve and the man couldn’t help but stare. 

His eyes followed the long lines of Peter’s back as he stretched up to grab something from the back of his locker. As Steve’s eyes travelled down and to the kid’s hips, they widened. Peter was standing there in a tiny, lacy blue thong. Steve knew that he should make his presence known, but he just couldn’t stop staring at the perfect, peachy ass in front of him.

Peter finally reached his towel and wrapped it around his waist, turning to head to the showers. 

“Oh, hey Mr. Rogers… I mean Steve,” he smiled, obviously not caring about his state of undress. 

Steve jumped and coughed, trying his best to hide the fact that he was ogling. “Hi, Peter, was… was everything ok with Fury?”

“Oh, yeah nothing major. You know how he is.”

“Good… Great… Well, I better be off,” Steve said, desperately needing to get out of the situation before Peter saw the bulge starting to appear in his way-too-tight jeans.

“Ok, see you tomorrow!” Peter called out, walking into the showers and turning it on.

The minute the water started dropping, Steve stared at the doorway and whispered, “Fuck.”

After this encounter, Steve noticed that Peter was  _ always there _ . Or maybe nothing had changed, but Steve definitely noticed him more. The group spent a lot of time together and Peter seemed to always be right near Steve; Sitting next to him, grabbing him a drink, signing up as his sparring partner - Steve couldn’t catch a break. Sometimes, Peter dropped by his office for a chat, which would have been nice if Steve wasn't spending the entire conversation trying not to imagine the kid naked. 

One night, Steve was just changing after his shower when his doorbell rang. He looked at his security screen and groaned when he spotted the familiar mop of curls. Steve grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head as he ran to the door. 

Peter looked up as the door opened. He held up 2 pizzas and beamed. “Everyone’s busy. I was bored and maybe a little lonely. Mind if I come in?”

Steve stepped back. “Sure, come on in.”

“Bought the best pizza in Queens,” Peter said, making his way through the apartment to the sofa, as though he’d been there before. He hadn’t. 

Steve closed the door and followed Peter, “So you’ve come to interrupt my night, attempting to bribe me with terrible pizza?” 

Peter looked up with his big puppy eyes. “I’m sorry! I just thought… I guess I assumed… Do you want me to go?”

Steve laughed. “I’m joking, kid,” he said reassuringly, taking a seat on the sofa. “Though, I’m not joking about the pizza.”

Peter pouted and took a seat next to Steve, leaning over and opening the first pizza box. “You won’t be saying that when you taste this. Forget Brooklyn, it’s all about Queens!” 

Steve watched as Peter started making his way through the pizza and realised they were missing something. “Hey, fancy a beer?”

Peter swallowed his mouthful and nodded. “I was hoping you’d have some. It’s difficult enough swinging with pizza in your hands, let alone beer too!”

Steve got up and went to the fridge, taking a moment to gather himself. This was the first time Peter had been to his apartment, and the first time they had really hung out on their own. Sure, they’d had a few little moments here and there while waiting for someone else to arrive, but this was different. It was  _ just _ the two of them, and Steve needed to try and stop thinking about him half-naked, his sweatpants would not be any help in that kind of situation. 

He grabbed a couple of bottles out of the fridge and headed back to Peter, who was already on his third slice. He sat down and tucked in, the food being a welcome distraction for his thoughts. As soon as he had his first bite, he groaned. He didn’t want to admit it but his involuntary reaction confirmed it… The pizza was amazing! 

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by Peter’s giggle. Steve narrowed his eyes, muttering, “Shut it, kid,” to which, Peter just stuck his tongue out. 

They ate slowly, Peter taking the lead on the conversation, talking about anything and everything, from College classes, to his neighbourhood exploits as Spiderman. As time went on, they made their way through a few beers and Steve forgot about the tension he had initially been worried about. He was laughing along with Peter and eventually telling stories of his own. 

Peter listened with rapt attention, in awe of Steve’s stories, as though he wasn’t a superhero. He looked starstruck, but not in a creepy way. It was adorable. Peter asked questions about Steve’s past, comparing it with his school education, both men laughing at the incredible inaccuracies that were taught to kids. At one point, Peter brought up those PSA videos that he had to watch at school and earned himself a cushion to the face and a threat to never mention them again. (He totally would, but Steve doesn’t need to know that!)

Once they had finished the pizza, Steve noticed that Peter looked a little nervous. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that Peter was questioning whether he should stay or go. Steve realised that he was actually enjoying himself and didn’t mind if Peter stayed a little longer. It wasn’t that late anyway! He stood and downed his beer, before holding up the empty bottle to Peter in question. 

Steve knew he’d made the right decision when he watched Peter’s face light up. Steve chuckled and headed to the fridge to grab one more, realising that he was almost out of beer. 

“Well, I’m out,” he said, opening his drink and taking a swig. “I wasn’t expecting company tonight. To be honest, I don’t usually get much booze in unless I know Sam’s coming over.”

Peter laughed. “That’s understandable, that guy likes a drink!”

“He does,” Steve nodded.

Peter held up his bottle with a slight frown. “I guess I’ll head home after this one.”

Steve felt a knot in his stomach. He didn’t want Peter to go yet. The night was just beginning and it was actually nice to spend time with the kid. “Or… We could go on a beer run?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “I’m gonna go on a half-cut beer run with Captain America!”

Steve laughed out loud. “Yes, you are!”

They finished their drinks quickly before Steve headed off to his room to grab a jacket. Just as he stepped out of his closet, he noticed Peter hovering in the doorway. “You ok?” he asked. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I was just… Could I maybe borrow a hoodie or something?” Peter asked nervously. 

“Sure, hang on.”

Steve went back into his closet and grabbed the smallest sweatshirt that he could find, taking it out to Peter. He never realized just how small Peter was until the young man pulled the sweatshirt over his head - the thing swamped him. Steve knew any normal person would think that Peter looked like a kid wearing his dad’s old Army sweatshirt, but Steve decided that he wanted to see Peter in more of his shirts… Preferably without pants. 

Steve shook the traitorous thoughts from his mind and gave Peter a dazzling smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Lead the way, Captain,” Peter grinned. 

There was a store not far from Steve’s place, the owner of which he was on great terms with. The shopkeeper was private, respectful and wasn’t the kind to sell stories or anything like that. Whilst he got most of his stuff ordered in, for the little things, it was nice for him to be able to go shopping and not have to worry about anything. 

As soon as they hit the fresh air, they both felt the alcohol start to hit them. They walked the couple of blocks pretty quickly, with Steve pointing out things that had changed from when he was a kid and what hadn’t, he even stopped to point out a couple of alleyways that he remembered having fights in. Peter laughed when he tried to think about little pre-serum Steve brawling in the streets. 

When they got to the store, they immediately went to the refrigerators and grabbed a couple of cases of beer. They weren’t exactly sure how long they would be drinking together but they didn’t really want to run out again, so they stocked up. Peter placed the beers that he had in his arms onto the counter and ran off down one of the aisles. 

Steve stood by the counter, starting a conversation with the shopkeeper, hearing distant rustling coming from the direction that Peter ran off in. Peter appeared moments later with his arms full of snacks, dropping them onto the counter with a nervous smile. When Steve raised an eyebrow, Peter just shrugged.

“What? I get hungry!”

“I do have food back at my apartment, you know,” Steve said. 

“Yes, but do you have  _ this  _ food?”

Steve looked at the pile of junk food that littered the counter. “Good point.”

The shopkeeper took one look at Peter in the giant sweatshirt and asked for his ID. Steve tried to hide his laugh as Peter blushed and pulled out his wallet. He knew he looked young usually, but  _ fuck _ did he look like a child next to the wall of man that was Steve Rogers. The shopkeeper nodded and rang up their purchases, rolling his eyes fondly at the two men argued over who was gonna pay. In the end, they came to a compromise and put it on the credit card that Tony had given Peter.

They grabbed their bags and headed back, Steve poking fun at Peter the whole way for getting carded. When they got back to the apartment, they danced around each other in the kitchen with ease, putting their purchases away and taking a couple of drinks back to the living room. 

Steve tossed the remote to Peter giving him free rein of what they have on; In all honesty, he didn’t watch TV or movies very often anyway so he had no clue what to put on. Not that it mattered, as they continued spending their time talking, sharing stories and really getting to know each other.

After a couple of hours of drinking and laughing, Peter decided that shots would be a great idea. Steve went off to the kitchen, sure he had an unopened bottle of vodka that Natasha had gifted him in a cupboard somewhere. As he searched, Peter turned and watched the man as he looked. As Steve was bent over with his head in a cupboard, his t-shirt rode up and Peter’s eyes locked on a tiny bit of lace peeking out from his waistband. 

Before he could think about anything, Peter said, “I like them too, you know.” He spoke softly, his chin resting on the back of the sofa. 

Steve jumped and pulled his t-shirt down and turned back around to see Peter looking at him. After so long managing to keep this to himself, he was really kicking himself for being so damn complacent. Ok, so maybe he got a couple of good things  ~~ men ~~ out of it, but this was getting out of hand! 

Before Steve could respond, Peter continued, tongue obviously loosened by the alcohol. “I don’t know what it is about them that makes me feel so…”

“Powerful?” Steve finished, “Free?”

“Yes! That’s exactly it!” 

They stayed in mildly uncomfortable silence as Steve returned to the sofa with the bottle he’d found and a couple of shot glasses. Steve’s mind was on overdrive as he poured them each a shot, which they quickly knocked back. As Steve was pouring them another, Peter piped up again. 

“I bet you look great in it.”

Steve stopped and put the bottle down. “Pete, I-”

“Oh, come on! I mean look at you! I have a separate Twitter account for this kinda stuff! Those guys look hot, but you… fuck!”

“A what? Twitter allows that kind of thing?” Steve asked, gobsmacked. 

Peter smirked. “That’s not even the half of it!” Peter stood up, wobbling a little bit. “Come on, I wanna see what you’ve got,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Pete, you can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I’m serious alright. So are you gonna come with me and let me into your closet, or am I gonna have to pick you up and carry you there?”

Steve stared at Peter, still a little shocked at what was happening. As his mind ran around the clusterfuck that seemed to be his life, the image of Peter lifting him over his shoulder popped up, causing a laugh to bubble out of his throat. 

“Fine,” Steve said, taking Peter’s hand and accepting the lift from the sofa. 

When they got into the bedroom, Peter launched himself onto the bed with a giggle while Steve stood by his closet, still trying to work out whether this was really happening. 

Peter sat up and noticed the look on Steve’s face. “You ok?”

“Yeah I just… isn’t this weird?” he asked.

“I guess… a bit. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be fun. Just two dudes comparing their lingerie, you know?”

That made Steve laugh. The kid’s ease and cool calm was infectious. Sure, it was weird, but he was a World War II veteran super soldier, in his room with a kid who had superpowers… they were already weird.

“How about this,” Peter cut in through Steve’s thoughts. “I’ll show you mine first, yeah?”

Steve nodded and leaned against the door frame, trying to look cool and collected, when really his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Peter stood from the bed and took his shoes and socks off, placing them neatly by the bed. He then lifted Steve’s jumper - which he hadn’t taken off since the man had handed it to him - and removed his pants. The jumper fell to mid-thigh and Peter lifted it slowly (obviously not purposefully!) to reveal a pair of pink, lacy frenchies. 

Steve’s mind short-circuited. It was as though everything was in slow motion. If he had been turned on when he had seen Peter in the locker room, this was  _ something else! _

“Hold up,” Steve said, holding his hand up. Peter froze nervously, holding the jumper up, exposing his stomach. “Keep the sweatshirt on, Pete.” His thoughts from earlier came rushing back. Whilst the panties looked incredible, knowing that they were currently being worn under his jumper made Steve feel a certain way. 

Peter let go of the jumper with one hand and bit his thumb, looking up at Steve through his lashes. “Do I look ok?”

A laugh bubbled out of Steve. “I think you know how you look,” he replied. “Now, go and sit down, I believe I owe you.”

Peter grinned wide and moved to lay down on the bed on his front. His position made the jumper ride up, exposing the underwear wrapping Peter’s -admittedly - perfect ass. Steve walked into his closet, closing the door slightly, leaving Peter a little confused. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Peter asked.

Steve returned to the doorway with his shirt off and pants unbuttoned. He smiled as he watched Peter’s eyes travel down the length of his torso, locking on the lace that was peeking out. “Well, if you want to see, I might as well give you the best, eh?” Steve said with a smirk. 

Peter didn’t say anything, he just nodded, his eyes shining at the promise of what was to come. Steve returned to his closet and went straight to his biometrically locked drawers. He rummaged through for the set that he knew he had to put on. He had only put it on once, but it was perfect. He stripped down and pulled on the black thong. He wrapped the matching suspender belt around his waist before he sat back and pulled on the sheer black stockings, attaching them comfortably at the front and back. 

Steve took a moment to look at himself in the mirror - as he loved to do when he was dressed like this - and he couldn’t help but feel the rush of sexuality rush through him. There was a young hot man laying on his bed, wearing his clothes like it was already the morning after, and if the looks he’d been getting all night were anything to go by, Peter was interested. Really, if Peter wasn’t interested in anything like  _ that _ , he was at least interested in the lingerie and Steve was glad that he had someone to share this with. 

Steve took one last deep breath, ruffled his hair a bit, and headed out into the bedroom. He stopped and leaned against the doorway of the closet to find Peter scrolling through his phone. Steve cleared his throat and Peter’s big doe-like eyes shot up, widening more than humanly possible when he saw Steve. 

The phone in Peter’s hands dropped to the floor completely forgotten as Peter stared at the man before him. Steve smirked and walked towards Peter, stopping at the foot of the bed. Peter scrambled up onto his knees, hands hovering over Steve’s body as though he were scared to touch.

“Fuck,” Peter whispered, eyes travelling over Steve’s body, memorizing every bit of the man he could. The man was a work of art and the black against his pale skin was something he didn’t know he needed until that moment. “Steve you look… Holy shit, is this real?” 

Steve took hold of Peter’s hands and guided them to his body. Peter’s breath hitched as his small hands splayed on Steve’s huge chest. He had always looked at the man and wondered what he actually felt like. The stupid part of his mind thought that the man would be rock solid and almost inhuman, but he wasn’t. Yeah, he was a solid brick wall of fucking sexy man, but Peter found himself squeezing Steve’s tits and the relaxed muscle was soft and pliable under his hands. 

Steve smiled down at the top of Peter’s head as he tensed his muscles, making Peter gasp and grip a little tighter. “Yes, this is real.”

Peter looked up and his eyes locked with Steve’s. He looked at the man with wide, questioning eyes as he let his hands trail down Steve’s torso, fingers memorising every one of his abs. When his hands reached the waistband of Steve’s panties, he smiled, letting his fingers ghost over Steve’s very obviously growing erection, which twitched at the attention. 

Peter leaned forward and began pressing feather-light kisses to Steve’s stomach, making sure his lips connected with every bit of skin he could reach. Steve’s hands found themselves buried in Peter’s curls, resting there and allowing the young man to continue with his exploration. Peter licked a trail up from Steve’s belly button to his nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud before moving to the other, giving it the same attention.

Steve groaned and hooked his hands under Peter’s arms, lifting him so that he was standing on the bed. Peter’s arms wrapped around his neck and Peter looked down at Steve, his eyes slowly becoming more hooded. Steve ran his hands down Peter’s sides and around to his ass, squeezing and pulling them flush together. Peter gasped as his cock was trapped between them, pressed against Steve’s stomach. 

Peter couldn’t help but grind his hips, dragging his cock across the man’s abs and his own lace panties; It felt incredible, but he wanted more. Peter ran his hands through Steve’s hair before lacing his fingers at the back of Steve’s neck. Steve lifted his head and looked at Peter with a smile. 

“Steve…” 

Peter was cut off by Steve’s lips capturing his own. Peter immediately melted into the kiss, tightening his arms around Steve’s neck and opening himself up for the man to control. And control, he did. Steve’s tongue explored every part of Peter’s mouth expertly, dragging the other man through the motions. Peter moaned and allowed himself to be led through it all, grinding and rubbing his dick on Steve as much as he could; the man tasted incredible, he felt incredible, and Peter couldn’t get enough. 

Peter pulled back slightly and nipped at Steve’s bottom lip playfully, causing the man to growl. Steve gripped the back of Peter’s thighs and lifted him up. Peter went to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist, but the larger man threw him down on the bed. Peter landed with a giggle and gasped when Steve pounced between his legs, grinding their cocks together. 

The men moaned into each other’s mouths as Steve’s hips kept up a fast rhythm, rutting against the man beneath him. Peter gripped Steve tightly, his nails digging into the man’s back as he rocked his hips in time with Steve’s thrusts. Peter eventually pulled their mouths apart, needing air, and threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan that headed straight to Steve’s cock.

Being able to hear Peter’s moans told Steve that Peter was getting close, and there was no way that he was letting this end so soon. Steve lifted his hips off of Peter and started crawling back down the bed, peppering kisses over Peter’s skin on his way. Peter whimpered and moaned, arching his body, begging for more attention.

Steve kneeled between Peter’s legs and ran his hands up the young man’s thighs. He could feel Peter’s legs tremble as his nails dragged lightly across the skin. When he reached Peter’s cock, he gripped it, giving it a few brief strokes, letting the lace drag across the sensitive skin. Steve could feel the fabric was wet, pre-cum dribbling out as Peter writhed in pleasure.

Steve peeled the soiled fabric from Peter’s body and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed - Peter had no need for them for the rest of the night anyway. Steve got off of the bed and walked around to his bedside cabinet, pulling the lube from one of the drawers. 

“Move up a bit, Pete. Get comfortable,” Steve said. 

Peter instantly followed the instructions and situated himself in the pillows with a big smile his feet planted on the bed and knees bent up. Steve got back onto the bed and gripped Peter’s ankles, pulling his legs out and straddling his hips. Steve placed the lube beside them and held out his hands for Peter, who allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Steve held Peter’s face in his hands as they kissed while Peter’s hands traveled across any and every part of Steve that they could; groping his tits, caressing the stockings and finally resting on his bare ass, squeezing hard and letting his fingers dip between the man’s cheeks to brush over his hole. 

Honestly, Peter didn’t know what kind of reaction Steve would have to that; They hadn’t exactly spoken about this much and he was just following his instincts. He was sure Steve was a top and some of the other guys he’d been with were really precious about their asshole, but Peter was so lost in the moment, he didn’t have it in him to stop and think. He just let his hands go where they wanted to go. 

Peter knew he had done the right thing when Steve sucked in a breath and pushed back a little on Peter’s finger. 

Steve broke their kiss and reached for the lube. “Gimme your hand,” he muttered, grabbing Peters left hand and squirting some lube onto his fingers. 

Peter looked down, a little confused. “Steve, what…”

Peter’s thoughts and words were cut off as Steve shoved Peter’s lubed fingers between his legs, using both of their hands to push his black thong to the side; If he wanted to keep the stockings on -  _ he did -  _ then this was how it would have to be.  _ Not that he was complaining. _ Steve guided Peter’s fingers to circle his hole before he pushed one in, bearing down on it with a groan.

“Holy shit,” Peter whispered, feeling his finger being enveloped by Steve’s heat. “You’re a bottom?!” 

“Switch,” Steve panted, rocking himself on Peter’s still finger, “I just prefer to bottom. Is that gonna be a problem?”

“So am I, and so do I,” Peter pressed a second finger into Steve. “Oh, but definitely not a problem,” he replied, hooking his fingers and grinning at the high-pitched whine Steve let out. “As long as you fuck me with this-” Peter grabbed Steve’s dripping cock “-later.”

Steve threw his head back and moaned at the double stimulation. Peter continued to scissor his fingers, stretching Steve as much as he could before he slipped in a third. Steve pushed himself back on Peter’s fingers as much as he could, desperate to be filled deeper, and pushed forward into Peter’s hand; he wasn’t sure what he wanted more, he just knew he needed  _ more. _

Steve grabbed the lube and lifted himself off of Peter’s fingers, shuffling back slightly. Peter rested himself back on his elbows, watching Steve’s every movement. Steve poured more lube into his palm and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, getting it nice and wet before lining up and lowering himself painfully slowly. Steve stopped about halfway and lifted himself up, before lowering himself again until he was seated fully in Peter’s lap. 

“Fuck Pete, you’re…  _ how do you hide this that suit of yours?!” _ Steve asked, letting himself adjust to the length impaling him.  _ Seriously, for someone so small, how was he this big?! _

Peter chuckled breathlessly. “I could ask you the same thing,” he replied, sitting up and wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock. 

Instead of thinking of a witty response, Steve pushed Peter onto his back and lifted himself up before slamming himself back down and starting a steady bounce. Peter’s hands gripped Steve’s hips tight enough to leave bruises - for a few hours, at least - as he planted his feet on the bed and matched the rhythm that Steve had set. 

The sexual tension that had been building between them - unknowingly - meant that neither of them was gonna last too long. They were both indulging in something that they each never thought that they would. For Peter, it was an impossible situation that he had never thought would ever happen, except in his dreams. While Steve was blissed out, a completely new experience taking over him that he had only ever thought about after seeing Peter half-naked weeks ago, but still never thought would happen.

Peter angled his hips and headed straight for Steve’s prostate causing the man to cry out, clenching around him. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Peter whispered, hammering his thrusts in the same spot, making Steve see stars. Steve leaned forward and braced himself on the headboard, no longer able to focus on fucking down on Peter’s cock. He could feel himself getting close, his legs were shaking and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself up. 

Peter realised what was happening and took control, hammering his hips up as hard as he could, pulling Steve down to meet his thrusts with a force that probably would have broken an un-enhanced person. Steve allowed himself to be pulled back like a ragdoll, just about able to reach his hand between them to grip his own cock. After a couple of tugs, Steve was coming, painting his and Peter’s chests with his cum. Peter continued to fuck Steve through his orgasm, the clenching of Steve’s walls throwing him over the edge, emptying himself deep inside the Captain. He gave a few shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm before he let go of Steve’s waist, allowing the larger man to collapse beside him. 

“I can’t believe I fucked Captain America...” Peter breathed. “Like… My dick was in your ass… whilst you were wearing lingerie.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Steve said, his orgasm-addled brain not stopping the words coming out. 

Peter gasped. “WHAT?! Ok, I am getting that bottle of vodka, and you are telling me EVERYTHING!”

Peter launched himself from the bed and ran - unashamedly naked - out of the bedroom. Steve chuckled to himself as he watched the young man stagger across his apartment, almost tripping over the coffee table.

Ok, so he hadn’t wanted the lingerie thing to get out… But now he’s got three good things out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me screaming in this discord server, come say hey if you want loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f 
> 
> Or on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
